Never Alone
by zeldapeach
Summary: When Samus returns to Emissary, she meets Zelda who has found herself trapped in an unfamiliar world. When Samus takes notice of the shy princess, both women begin to bond. Soon Samus and Zelda find themselves conflicted with mixed feelings. *ON HIATUS*
1. Samus's Intro

Never Alone

A SSBM Fanfic

Meanwhile, feel free to read my newest fanfiction below

"Samus Aran, a message for you has arrived!" beeped a computer monitor shrilly.

A woman banged her head from under a machine she'd been working on.

"...it all," she muttered irritably, rubbing her sore head.

She glanced back at the damaged works of the console. The ship's defensive blast shields mechanism had decided to conk out earlier and if she didn't get it fixed, she would be in serious trouble if the pirates attacked it. She sighed as the murky black goop dripped from its cords and tossed her pliers aside.

She would need to have an engineer look at it at the next stop.

The bounty hunter then stood, wiping her grimy hands on her oil-stained white tank-top making it even dirtier. Her long, straight sunny-yellow hair had been tied back to prevent it from getting tangled with the gears and into her lean face.

Samus went over to the ship's controls, pressing a neon green button.

In an instant, a blue hologram message appeared in mid-air before her.

"Oh no..." she moaned when she had read it. "It's BACK..."

It was an e-mail from the Subspace Emissary, which she had learned was a year-long organization that took place once every five years. The event was a set of challenges and tournaments where chosen fighters from different universes duked it out, much to the delight of their spectators. From what she read, it sounded like more people where joining in this time around.

_Great, just GREAT._

Samus wasn't too happy.

One, She hated crowds so she preferred to be by her lone self.

Two, she was in the middle of a very important mission for crying out loud. She didn't have time for silly frivolous things like fighting for the sport of it to satisfy mad, drooling imbeciles.

She slumped into her ship commander's seat and let out an exasperated sigh, rubbing her temples.

This wasn't a good time.

She had a shipload of Space Pirates she had to seize. She'd been tipped off by the Federation they were experimenting with a possible hazardous material and she had to put an end to it. Bounty hunters always did the dirty work.

That and the metal-head Ridley was at large once again.

SERIOUSLY, didn't that thing ever die?

Definitely not a good time.

She stared at the screen then clicked it off.

Screw it; I have much better things to do. Hopefully these Subspace dorks will realize that.

She turned to the terminal and typed in coordinates for the nearest Federation docking bay. She then stretched her arms and thought she'd have a quick rest before her ship landed. Just as she raised herself to her feet, the ship took a sharp lunge forward.

Samus fell facedown, swearing loudly.

"WHAT THE HECK?"

She pulled herself up the seat; the ship began rumbling then it went all dark. Then a faint purple glow illuminated the inside. As Samus looked out of the screen, her eyes went wide.

"No, NO!"

It was a massive swirling wormhole that threatened to suck her into to who knows where. She'd seen this before, a long time ago and had tried desperately to forget it. But there it was and back.

She went to her ship's wheel but knew it would be no use anyway.

"No, NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!" she yelled as she tugged at the controls in a futile attempt, trying to turn the ship around.

In one swift motion, the hole gulped up Samus, her gunship and all. After that, it shrank and was no more; its place having made no mark in the vast darkness of outer space.

Soon, the Federation would know of Samus Aran's disappearance and try everything they would, but they never found any contact of her.

At least, not for a long time…


	2. Zelda's Intro

Never Alone

A SSBM Fanfic

Chapter 2 

Note: For this and the next chapter will involve Zelda. Also, I should add there is NO Sheik, sorry fanatics xP

Also, I really don't like this chapter for some inexplicable reason…but hopefully the third chapter will fix that :P

Anyway, here we go!

"Keep your arms straight, higher-that's it and don't forget to-"

"Impa! I KNOW how to shoot a bow."

It was a clear, sunny day, perfect to be outside.

Princess Zelda and her Sheikah attendant were out on the open field that led just few feet off from the Hyrule castle's boundaries.

Commonly used for exercising the royal family's horses, today it was for an archery practice.

Impa had insisted it would help her hand-eye coordination and prepare her for in time of danger.

Zelda had only rolled her eyes at it, she saw it as yet another pointless annoyance in her duties.

For she'd been flying off arrows with the flawless accuracy of a hawk since she was a girl. Maybe Impa just has nothing better to do…

There hadn't been much action lately involving evils and all that, so lately Impa had been acting more restless (not to mention Link too). This led to her pulling Zelda into lot of activities to quell her anxiety-most of which were useless as the princess already knew them well in skills by practice. But she did always her best not to show her impatience in those events of her longtime nursemaid. She understood it was only her nature of being a Sheikah.

"Just keep your eyes on those targets," the ruby red-eyed woman pointed to the leafy hedges which she'd tacked up bold red-and-white painted boards in shape of circles up.

Zelda sighed then raised the long bow-pulling both the bowstring and the tail of the arrow as far as her right elbow could go.

Her fingers tensed, her deep blue eyes focused on the center of the bull's eye far ahead.

Then-

'Hey!!!"

Instinctly, she let it fly and watched in horror as it headed straight for the postman that had suddenly appeared in middle of the field.

Narrowly missing his forehead (however his silly tall red hat wasn't lucky), it dove neatly into the center of the target.

The tight-shorts wearing man had darted off in a mad dash before Zelda could apologize.

All left of him was a billowing trail of dust and a couple of white envelopes which Impa caught as they fluttered down.

"I suppose that means no post for a while," she remarked, smirking.

Zelda just blushed shyly.

Then she noticed her servant pause at a lilac-colored one, frowning slightly.

Curiously, the young Hylian made her way over to take a look at it as well, but Impa had removed out of her sight.

"What is it?" she asked in interest.

"It is nothing," Impa replied with no emotion. "Our practice is over; you may retire to your quarters."

Zelda was taken aback by this.

Impa never acted like this! She couldn't believe it.

But she obeyed, nodding lightly and turned away to return to the castle.

As her back was to Impa, she did not see her rip the offending letter into pieces.

Later that night, things got stranger.

After taking her rinse and settling into her bed, Zelda went to ponder on what had taken over Impa to change so like that with a cold facade.

Suddenly, the orange glow of candle-light flowed into the dark bedroom and Zelda turned over to her right side to see Impa standing in the doorway.

The Sheikah had been about to leave when the girl called out:

"Impa?"

She exhaled then walked over to her, setting her wax candle carefully upon a bedside end table. She then leaned onto the edge of the bed to stroke Zelda's lovely sunset-golden curls out of her fair, heart-shaped face. Impa then kissed her forehead like a mother would. Zelda smiled, reaching up to return the affection: touching her moonlight-silver hair and pecking on her strong chin.

This sweet union of gesture had been routine for all of their years, starting since Zelda was born and always will be.

Then Impa wrapped her arms around Zelda's shoulders in a small hug. For a while, she did not part with her; when she did, she planted her lips briefly on Zelda's left cheek and looked down at her with sadness in her eyes.

Zelda sensed something was wrong-so she tenderly took Impa's hand, caressing it.

"You act like you'll never see me again," she whispered with concern.

Impa turned her face away, eyes closed and took a deep breath.

She sat beside her: "Look" and put her hands around Zelda's jaw so she would stare into her eyes and maybe understand.

Another sigh.

"Listen, this may sound strange," Impa said slowly as it was hurting her on the inside. "But I want you to please heed it well.

"If something should happen, I want you to keep your chin up and think of me so you shall endure it.

"And…if anyone should invite to go out of our home's boundaries-namely our castle, DO NOT GO-not even it is Link-I wish you to not go anywhere at all no matter the occasion, understood? I want you to stay in the castle.

"Promise?"

Zelda could only stare at her in unbelief. This definitely wasn't like her at all…Impa had always encouraged her to go out and see the world, she would never keep her cooped up-she knew better than that. Yet there she was, telling Zelda to stay in her place like a proper princess should.

Zelda was near to breaking out in tears.

Impa bit her lip.

"Zelda?"

"Uhh…I promise…" she mumbled, straining to keep her voice calm.

Impa caught.

"Zelda-I'm sorry, but this is for your own good," she pressed sternly. "Now, will you promise me?"

Silence.

Then…

"Yes, I promise Impa," Zelda said with no hints that would betray her of her true feelings.

The Sheikah sighed with relief but twitched with suspicion.

"Good night," she kissed Zelda once again.

"Love you"

"I love you too," the princess smiled meekly as Impa nodded in approval as she left the room, closing the door behind her slowly.

Zelda then let go a deep sigh and broke up, crying into her pillows.

Eventually, she fell into slumber, her mind drifting off on what could have taken over Impa like that so.

Little did she know, she would be in for one big surprise that night.


	3. A New World

Never Alone

Chapter 3

"Stop it…" Zelda mumbled sleepily.

But Impa only kept tapping at her forehead.

_Tap Tap Tap_

Suddenly, the princess bolted upright.

This wasn't a dream! The sound was real.

It was coming from the balcony to her right.

_Who could that be?_ Zelda wondered as she slipped her lavender night gown on and went to investigate.

She approached the doors cautiously. She could make out a shadow from behind the glass. It seemed vaguely familiar…

"Come on! It's me, Link!" Zelda jumped at the voice that had called her.

The young woman hastily threw open the doors to reveal her old friend standing before her.

"Link!" she hushed. "What are you doing here? Impa might hear us!"

She glanced back at the closed doors across the bedroom warily.

"Posh, if you ask me-I'd say Impa has the leotard on too tight if you get my meaning," he waved off the threat as he brazenly stepped into the room.

"Anyhoo," he chuckled as he flopped onto Zelda's bed. "You won't believe what I had to go through to get rid of that pesky fairy!"

"This isn't the time," Zelda frowned at him.

"Hold it, hold it, I'm not done yet-see…" Link raised his hands for emphasis.

"Link really!" Zelda huffed, frustration reaching its end.

Then she noticed something.

For a time of peace, even at night-Link was equipped-too well equipped in fact.

Like he was going to go to a war; he had everything he'd need in weaponry and defenses including his trusty sword and shield.

"Where are you planning to go?" she asked quietly.

"Aha, I knew you'd catch on," the young Hylian hero raised a finger knowingly then stood up-towering over her by at least few inches. "You know, for a Princess of Wisdom-you're awfully slow."

"Well, I never!" Zelda blushed but she was curious. "So what is it?"

"I'm going to see a whole new world, the greatest ever," Link held up his arms to show how great "it" was. "You should come, Zelda-won't you?"

"Well…"

Suddenly, Impa's words echoed in her head.

"_Do not go out anywhere, not even with Link."_

"Oh no…" she sighed, turning her back on him" "I can't, Impa warned I shouldn't go out, not even with you Link."

Link looked hurt for a second but his confident optimistism returned.

"Aw! Forget about that goose Impa!" Link patted Zelda. "What does she know? I promise you no harm will come to you out of this-best friend's promise!"

"Hmm…I suppose you're right," Zelda tapped her chin in thought. "The peace and all that quiet must be getting to her head anyway, you know she does crave action."

"As I do!" Link pumped his arms. "Oh wait."

He held back Zelda which surprised her.

"Link?"

"You have to get dressed first, it's kind of cold out," he said seriously.

"But I'll be fine!" she huffed.

"Well, we're not going anywhere until you get dressed," he folded his arm. "Especially into your royal garb."

"WHAT for?" she was taken aback by this request-she didn't see the point in getting fancy for a night outing.

"Just do it."

The princess sighed and went to the closet to change.

She might as well get this silliness over with as she wasn't looking forward into getting an argument with Link which often lasted a long time and ended in him winning out most of the time.

She soon returned, fully dressed including her headdress even.

"Happy now?"

Link chortled.

"Trust me, you'll have fun" he said as they walked out onto the balcony.

Since Zelda didn't wish to teleport in risk of attracting attention, Link had to carry her as he lowered himself down to the ground with his Longshot.

There, they mounted Epona, Link's beloved mare and rode off the castle grounds into the night.

As the horse galloped across the glistening meadow under the twilight, Zelda was starting to feel drowsy from the rhymtic movement of Epona's bouncing hindquarters.

She lowered her head onto Link's back, yawning as she wrapped her arms around him for grip. She thought about Impa and how she would react when she found out Zelda had disobeyed her. She was nervous but determined.

Zelda wanted to prove that she could take care of herself and was prepared to show it.

_I'm not a kid you know…_Zelda's thoughts drifted away as she dozed off.

"Wake up! Hey, get up, Zelda!" shouted a far-off voice.

The princess blinked, rising from her deep stupor and stretched, cricking her back.

It felt as it'd been on horseback for near two hours.

She yawned then looked around, seeing that she was in woods of some sort. She then looked up to see Link looking back at her.

"Good, you're up," he smiled. "Let's go, I got to show you something."

He then walked away from her, beckoning her to follow.

"Are we in Kokiri Forest?" Zelda rubbed her eyes as she stood.

"Close," Link replied. "We're at the edge of Lost Woods."

"LOST WOODS???" Zelda was on full-alert mode, glancing at her surroundings cautiously.

"Don't worry, it's not that bad," Link reassured her. "Look."

True, for a place with a history of mysterious disappearances and filled with creepy tales, this place was pretty much serene actually. Moonlight shined through between branches of the tree canopy, fireflies flitted about as they flickered on and off rapidly.

"It is pretty looking…" Zelda sighed. "I feel at ease here…"

"Don't forget, we have check out that something, I mentioned remember?" Link pulled at her arm.

"Right, this 'new world' thing."

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" he ran off.

"Hey!!!" Zelda laughed and picked up her dress as she chased after him. "No fair, you got a head start!"

They ran deeper into the forest, laughing and whooping-making lot of commotion as they stampeded across the vegetation.

Eventually, they came upon an old willow tree-Zelda nearly knocked over Link as they stopped.

'Link…" she gasped, giggling between breaths. "That was-"

"Shh…" he whispered; their excitement tensed. "…it's here…"

He then parted the leafy curtains, nodding at Zelda to enter.

So she proceeded, coming to a stop at the edge of a…pond. Its surface reflected upon the rocks, making shimmer patterns. Beautiful yes, but it didn't change the fact it was a…pond.

"You brought me to a…pond?" Zelda stared at him in confusion (which was soon seconds from turning to rage).

"Whoa, that's not all," he pointed, quickly to avoid the coming hazard of Zelda's temper. "Look closer, focus your eyes, and you'll see a new world."

"Hmm…well, if you say so," Zelda looked down. "It's a bizarre idea, but I'll give it a try."

She stared into the center of the pond, hard if that was possible.

Soon, the pool became clearer; a reflection of the night sky appeared upon its surface but it was different…for the moon was not reflected.

"Link…!"

"Keep looking, it's amazing."

She did; she saw millions of stars expand into what seemed like eternity. She could see galaxies farther ahead…their planets…the sun.

This was no simple pond; it was a portal to another universe!

"This is amazing," she breathed. "When did you-"

Link held up a hand, Zelda went silent. His expression had hardened.

That wasn't a good sign, Zelda gulped.

There was silence, the universe faded away, and a rustle of bushes.

"We're not alone," Link cautioned, withdrawing his shield and sword.

When Zelda saw the sword, she let out an audible gasp that was sure have to been heard by woodland critters in the entire forest.

_It was the Master Sword!_

"LINK! That's the Master Sword!" she yelled, forgetting the possible danger they were in. "I told you to never take it out again!"

"I'm sorry!" Link cried out. "But Zelda, I had to! My other swords broke! You see the portal-"

"I ought to whack you hard with that thing!" Zelda shouted, even angrier. "That thing is what keeps Ganondorf locked up! What's going to happen now, huh?"

There was a crackling noise as twigs snapped from somewhere and a hulk of a man leaped out of nowhere wielding a evil looking sword.

Before Zelda could decipher what just had happened, she felt herself falling towards the pond!

All of a sudden her main worry was she'd get wet but no splash came.

Instead, she found herself…floating.

She was no longer in woods but a dimension of total darkness that went on for infinity. No hope of light…

Her mind began to dim, her consciousness fading away.

"Zelda!!!"

That was the last thing she heard before all became lost.

"Zelda!!!"


	4. The Meeting

Never Alone

Chapter 4

"Welcome to the Subspace Emissary," squeaked the intercom. "Your ship is now docked safely, have a nice day."

_Ugh_

Samus slumped onto her pilot seat with a groan.

The course of recent events replayed in her mind, feedback buzzing in the background.

At the beginning, her gunship had been sucked into a wormhole only to come shooting out into the blue sky of the SSE world. Her ship didn't crash (thankfully) but had been guided to the docking bay where it had just been locked in. That meant now there was no way to escape and just leave it all behind.

She was stuck.

Doomed.

For what?

Fighting for nothing but only to entertain the dumb-assed onlookers.

That was the way Subspace was-they didn't care-it was about money and showing off fighters like prized racehorses.

She exhaled a deep groaning sigh of resentment.

She was going to have to do this whether she liked it or not.

Samus then stood and flicked the overhead switches-putting her ship into offline mode.

I might just as well get over this with.

She packed her case and tossed a leather jacket on over her white top.

Who knows? It might even be beneficial.

She exited the pumpkin-orange gunship and was just walking down the quay when someone bumped into her backside.

The force was strong but Samus barely stumbled; instead the stranger fell back on the asphalt with a _thump_.

The woman was annoyed-all she needed now was some idiot running into her. So she faced the person whom had dared to do so.

"Look-"

It was only a girl, not much younger than Samus's age.

"Oh."

The hunter's face of annoyance had changed to a look of mild interest.

This was new.

She had never seen another female besides herself around here before. It had always been mostly men-sexist jerks whom would try to hit on her. There had been some polite ones though but she had loathed them and looked forward to that day when all the fighters were released back to their worlds.

So she couldn't help staring at the girl with fascination.

_Wait-what am I doing?_

She shook her head.

She hadn't been so easily distracted like this before.

Samus was feeling awkward so she turned her back to the girl and walked away.

_I've got to get out of here._

However, not too long after-Samus felt a presence. She could hear footsteps after footsteps as she walked from behind.

She turned to see the girl following her. The stranger blushed embarrassedly and looked down at her feet, shuffling her feet.

Samus was pretty irritated to say the least.

Impatience was rising; she frowned at the younger woman.

"It's pretty rude to follow people like that, do you know that?"

The girl said nothing but looked up. There, their eyes locked.

Samus's frustration melted away as she looked into those captivating deep-blue eyes. They were like a lost puppy's; you couldn't turn them away.

Samus felt guilty for being rude herself earlier, so she expressed an ordinary person's concern for her. On that meaning: she didn't go any deeper than "Are you okay?

"You seem pretty lost."

The girl said nothing, glancing away.

_Great, she's shy_

"You know there's a center-I'm going there too, want to come?" Samus added, hoping that would answer the questions she seemed to have on mind; the girl did seem bit dazed and confused. "Maybe they can help you."

No response.

Oh well.

Still, Samus moved on forward-expecting the girl to follow and she did.

So they went down the concrete sidewalk that led to the Emissary institution.

Soon the girl had gathered up enough courage and was now walking near beside Samus, looking at all the sights in wonder.

Samus was uneasy at how close she was to her now and tried to keep a distance away. It didn't falter the girl-she kept clinging close by at every chance.

Samus groaned at this.

Hopefully when we get there, maybe I'll rid of her.

She wasn't a people person after all.

Eventually they reached the area and as Samus stepped through the electronic glass doors, she noticed the girl hadn't followed. She looked back to see her looking at the doors warily as they were alien.

It then hit her that the newcomer wasn't from this home world…she came from somewhere else…

Samus should have realized earlier though-the dress was an obvious tip-off.

Then again, she'd been too focused on the girl's face to notice.

Anyway, she looked to be the type that had never seen anything technical like this so Samus had to figure to press her on.

"Hey, it's okay-come on in," Samus encouraged her, jerking her head to motion her in.

The girl just stared at her then hesitantly walked in. When she was sure the doors weren't going to chop her in half, she went through with gusto. She came right up to the hunter whom backed away as usual.

"Uh, okay look there's the counter," Samus pointed to the reception table and led her over there. "We might get some answers."

However when they came within few feet of the desk, the girl stopped in her tracks-refusing to move forward.

Samus sighed and talked to the receptionist for her room number instead.

"Who's the new kid?" asked the man as he straightened a set of papers.

This wasn't the reply she wanted.

"Oh, I just found her hanging around near the docks," Samus answered. "I was thinking maybe you'd be able to help her-now, about my room?"

"Is she a fighter?"

Samus doubted this shy girl could actually be a plausible fighter so she gave him a weird look.

"Mmm-hmm," he nodded to himself. "She'll be rooming in with you."

Samus nearly shouted at this but regained herself.

"…what?" she tried to remain under a hysterical point. "What happened to single rooms?"

"There are more fighters coming in than before," he responded. "So we're saving dorm costs by sharing some rooms."

Samus didn't like this-she didn't look forward to being social with a roommate. She had always been a loner and had never wished to be in the same room as another.

She looked at the girl whom gave her a half-smile. Samus returned a forced grin then turned to the man.

"Look-This is Samus Aran you're talking to," she almost growled. "Know who she is? She's a big, bad ass bounty hunter whom doesn't need to share a freaking room with a…kid girl!"

"Sorry, my word is final," he raised his hands.

Samus let her head fall on the counter.

"Just give me the pass key."

Moments later, both women were outside walking toward to the apartments where they would be rooming in.

Samus looked down at the girl. She'd been quiet for a while-well, she had been always quiet but she seemed…more silent.

Seeing as she was going to room with her anyway, she thought it would be good to at least to know her some more. Heck, she didn't even know her name.

"So…what's your name?"

No reply.

This was getting tiring.

"Really kid, you've got to kill this shy thing you've got going on," Samus exhaled. "I can tell you're more than this."

A pause.

Then:

"My name is Zelda," she whispered.

_Zelda? What a weird name. And yet…I like it…_

"Zelda?" Samus said in fascination. "That's a nice name, I'm Samus Aran.

"I know I was pretty rough before, but it's nice to meet you."

She might as well throw in some sincerity too-she was going to be living with her after all.

"…Samus…" Zelda repeated slowly, figuring the pronunciation.

She then yawned.

"Sheesh, is my name that boring?"

"No…I'm just tired…"

"Tired? It's afternoon!" Samus looked up the clear sky, the yellow sun shining at its highest point.

"It was night where I came from…" Zelda mumbled.

Suddenly.

Everything clicked together, it all became clear.

Shortly, the girl began bawling-she collapsed to the ground and sobbed into her hands loudly.

Samus was taken aback by this. She didn't know what to do; she wasn't used to emotions like this. She looked around the grounds, hoping it didn't attract any attention-she didn't want public embarrassment.

She then kneeled down to her, deciding what to do.

"Oh shit, shit," she muttered, grabbing her head as if it would help. "What do I do?"

Samus then stroked Zelda's shoulders, hoping it would help comfort.

Her hands warmed at the touch-she didn't expect this but soon the girl calmed, her sobs now only sniffles.

"I am so going to kill Link…" she wailed, wiping her wet tears off.

_Link?_

It sounded familiar…but Samus couldn't place it.

Her main concern now was to get her inside where she could compose herself.

So into the white building and up one floor she dragged Zelda along.

Upon reaching their door-number 129-Samus fumbled with the keys while Zelda clung to her arm. She dropped them and swore, picking them back up and finally inserting them into the slot.

The door clicked open, she pushed through. There were two beds inside, a closet, a television, and a walk-in bathroom.

She set Zelda on the bed closer to the closet and turned around, only to trip over an upturned edge of a rug. She dropped her bag on her foot in the process, making her yell out more vulgarities.

Zelda could only look at her in shock for such articulated use of the colorful vocabulary.

Samus didn't understand why she was being so inept today.

_It must be the girl_

She looked at Zelda, saw her stunned face and apologized for her language.

"Um, I didn't realize you took them that seriously," Samus gulped nervously. "I can wash my mouth out with soap if you wish."

Even though if she wasn't that good, she hoped light humor would cheer Zelda up.

Which it did; Zelda was smiling, her cheeks still red from her crying.

"It's okay…" she sighed, rubbing her eyes. "I just didn't expect…you'd say those words…"

"What?" Samus cocked her head confusedly-from where she came, the language like that was pretty commonplace-especially in disastrous situations. "Where do you live? Some sheltered religious community?"

"Well…not really…" Zelda shrugged.

"Hey, would you look that?" Samus smiled. "You're not crying anymore."

"Hmm, thank you…" Zelda sighed. "I feel better…"

"Oh good," Samus exhaled then went to sit on a plaid couch facing the TV.

She didn't understand why she was so relieved. At least it meant she wouldn't have to look forward to more sob attacks. She wasn't sure if she could handle another one.

The girl yawned and laid her head on the pillow.

"Actually, I'm from Hyrule…"

"Hyrule? What's that?" Samus was intrigued but the girl had fallen fast asleep.

Pah, she must be tuckered from today, a good crying can do that to you I guess.

For a while she gazed at her from behind the couch, smiling softly.

Then she got up and pulled the bed covers over her.

It was time to go out.

Samus went over to the door then shot a last glance over her shoulder.

The girl was sleeping contently, breathing softly.

Few seconds, then Samus looked away.

Idon't know what's coming over me today.

She rubbed her forehead.

But there is sure something magical about her…

Samus then left the room.

I need to get her out of my mind.


	5. The Emissary

Author's Note: I don't think it's all that good though, I think I kinda rushed but ah well...I hope you enjoy

Next time, I'll take more effort and more time into the rest xP

Never Alone

Chapter 5

Zelda blinked her eyes open lazily.

_Had it been a dream?_

The past events had seemed so surreal in her tired mind; she would have believed it to be so.

She felt the firm mattress below her; it was not as soft as the one she usually slept in. She then inhaled her pillows, sniffing for that lingering lavender scent she always woke up to. She smelled nothing but white freshness.

Zelda sighed.

If she had woken up to this, then there was no doubt that it all had been real. She was no longer in Hyrule.

The young princess rolled over, staring at the pale ceiling as her thoughts drifted off.

She thought about Impa and what reaction she would have when she found out.

_How much I miss her already…_she thought sadly. _I should have listened to her…_

"Oh, you're up," said a female voice.

Zelda turned her head in surprise, looking up at a tall woman with lengthy sunny-yellow hair.

"Oh…Samus is it?"

"Yeah, whatever," she muttered in reply, slapping down a plate of ham sandwiches on the bedside table. "Here, thought you might be hungry."

"Oh…thanks," Zelda smiled softly, sitting up as she took a piece. "That was very kind of you."

"Yeah," Samus shrugged. "I just didn't want to hear you complaining all night."

"Mmm…" Zelda took a small bite, chewing slowly. "This is delicious!"

Samus said nothing, merely sitting on the bed across from Zelda's. It was clear she wasn't in the mood to talk.

"Oh," Zelda returned to her meal, continuing to finish it off in silence.

She stopped however when she felt eyes upon her. She looked up to see Samus staring at her with a strange expression. It was something of mild fascination but there was something there too; Zelda couldn't place it but it made her nervous.

"What is it?" she asked apprehensively.

Samus blinked as her mind had been elsewhere.

"Oh…um…it's your clothes…" she replied with a cough.

"What about them?" Zelda asked again, though she sensed the woman had been thinking about something else but didn't press the matter.

"They're…odd…" she mumbled in reply. "Does everyone in this Hyrule place of yours dress like that?"

Zelda glanced at her gown and shook her head.

"Oh no, only the royalty."

"R-royalty?" Samus stumbled with the word. "Y…you mean you're a _queen_?"

"Princess," Zelda corrected, although she was rather flattered by this.

"Princess…" Samus slapped her forehead, shaking it. "Oh God, this isn't good."

"What's wrong?" Zelda asked curiously.

"Wrong!" Samus nearly shouted. "This is wrong all right, to think they would invite someone like YOU and even think you would actually be up to this, have a chance-that's messed up!"

Zelda was feeling like she was missing something so she persisted.

"What is it? How is it wrong?"

"It-" Samus stopped.

"You mean you didn't know?"

"Um…" Zelda struggled for a comeback.

"Shit," Samus groaned. "You really didn't know?"

Zelda shook her head timidly.

Samus rubbed her nose in frustration. She inhaled deeply.

"The Emissary," she explained. "Is a very violent place where people-the fighters, come from all over, universes, dimensions even; come together and duke it out to near death for nothing but the pure joy and accomplishment of it. It's a very messed up place."

"You mean…it's like a gladiators' collisseum?" Zelda replied in shock. "That's barbaric!"

"You could call it that," Samus muttered irritably, crossing her arms. "It's no place for your sort, why weren't you informed of this before you decided to come here?"

"Um…" Zelda bowed her head. "No…you see I knew nothing about this place then Link came over and…"

She put her hands up to her face, shaking as she fought back her sobs.

"Oh! Don't cry again please," Samus immediately stood up, ready to comfort if she needed it. "I didn't mean to…uh…"

"Wait…" Zelda sniffed. "What makes you think I can't fight?"

"Huh? Well…" Samus folded her arms. "You're a princess, aren't you?"

"Oh!" Zelda stood up to her, feeling insulted. "If you weren't a woman, I'd call you a chauvinist pig!"

She didn't realize how tall the woman really was; she towered over her by few inches.

Zelda stepped backwards meekly, falling back on her bed. Samus smirked.

"You think you can throw a punch?"

"It may not be lady-like but I certainly can!" she retorted.

"Okay, prove it," Samus bent over so her head was at level with hers.

"…Prove it?" Zelda replied confusedly. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, give me it," Samus smiled, pointing to her cheek. "Punch it, right on the kisser."

"Um…okay…" Zelda felt unsure but she might as well do it.

After all, Samus asked for it.

So she raised her hand, folding it into a fist and pulled it back as far it would go for the maximum velocity. Zelda closed her eyes; she didn't want to see what happened when she made contact. She let it fly, straight for Samus's nose.

THWUCK!

Zelda tentatively opened an eye.

Her fist hadn't hit Samus's face but had been blocked off by an open palm.

Samus pushed, making Zelda fall to a lying position on the bed then she hovered over her.

"That was good, actually," she gave her an impressed grin. "Now, you should get back to bed-it's late."

Zelda blushed as Samus turned her back to her.

"Wow…"

Samus had to hand it to her for having the gusto to do it.

Very impressive; no one would have ever dared to do it for the risk of their vitals being ripped out by a pissed off bounty hunter.

She was starting to like this girl by the second.

As she re-entered the room the room, now dressed in her sleep clothes, a white tank top with heather gray undershorts; she came in time to see Zelda completely strip herself of her robe.

Samus's face turned beet red and she turned sideways, half-covering her eyes out of respect for Zelda's privacy. Why was this so uncomfortable?

"Um, aren't you going to keep your dress on?"

"I can't sleep in my day dress," Zelda sighed, sitting down.

"Then don't you have something you can wear?"

"Well, if I had known I'd end up like this, I would have…" Zelda shrugged. "But alas, no…"

"Humph, I see," Samus walked over to her bag, trying her best to avoid looking at the younger woman. "Why don't you wear this?"

She threw her an oversized white T-shirt which Zelda looked at curiously.

"Just put it on," Samus exhaled, waving a hand.

Zelda did so, pulling it on smoothly.

Samus turned when she was sure the girl was done, she saw her already pulling bed covers over herself.

"I'm not tired," Zelda sighed as she buried herself into the bed.

Understandable as she'd slept most of the afternoon today.

"Huh, still you need to sleep," Samus got into hers. "If you don't you'll be sleepy during the day again and I really don't want nocturnal repeats."

"Okay…I'll try," Zelda lowered her head onto her pillow. "Good night."

"You too kid," Samus turned out the bedside lamp.

All went quietly into the night with no incident.

Until 2:00 AM that is.

_Nnh…what…_

Samus shifted in her slumber daze. She felt a presence beside her in the bed.

It felt close…too close…

"…what?" She raised her head sleepily noticing a human shaped mound in the same bed as hers.

_That doesn't look right._

So she turned on the light and:

"YAAAAARRGH!!!"

She toppled out of her bed as Zelda raised herself up in surprise.

'What are you doing in my bed?" she yelled at her, flustered.

"Uh, uh…" Zelda stammered, blushing embarrassedly.

"Maybe you don't know this but from where I come, a woman getting into another woman's bed is definitely NOT okay!" Samus stood as she pointed to Zelda's bed, indicating her to go back there. "Now _get out._"

She emphasized the last two words and Zelda slowly slipped out, keeping her head down.

"Forgive me, I don't know what I was doing," Zelda whispered shamefully as she settled into her place. "But I had a nightmare and…"

She shuddered, shaking her head.

"Sorry, it won't happen again…"

And she was silent, apparently gone to sleep.

"Humph," Samus scoffed. "Just what is up with that girl?"

She lay back onto her bed and stared up at the dark ceiling. She hadn't meant to be harsh with her roommate

But she felt it was for the good.

What if she had woken up to her like this and hadn't sent her off to her own bed?

She shook off the thought.

_Forget it, I need sleep._

With that she dozed off.

Her dreams were eventful for the rest of that night.


	6. New and Old Friends

Never Alone

Chapter 6

_Briiiiiiiiiinnng!!!_

The black digital clock blared.

"What the hell? Stupid clock!" Samus cursed, rolling over in her bed.

She swept it off its place on the bedside dresser to the carpet where it landed with a soft _thunk_; beeping quietly.

Samus heaved a deep sigh of contentment, pulling a pillow over her head.

However her relief was short lived for then came a hard rapping on wood.

"What now?" Samus groaned, sliding a hand down her face.

She then sat up, stretching her arms upwards; the knocking persisted, this time more impatiently.

"Hold your horses, I'm coming!" Samus snapped at the door irritably.

She walked over it; opening it just barely enough so she could only stick her head out.

"What do you want?"

It was the same man whom had assigned her and the newcomer the dorm from before. He didn't flinch from Samus's cranky moodiness; remaining his cool and collected suit posture.

"Miss Aran, today is the orientation," he replied with a stiff professional tone. "Your roommate-Miss Zelda, I believe? Being a newcomer, she is to attend it on a discretionary basis so she might familiarize herself with the basics and other new Smashers before we get down to business.

"Miss Aran?"

Samus blinked open her eyes.

She had been leaning onto the door frame, half-asleep.

"Oh…uh…yeah….I got it, I got it," she flicked her wrist at him.

The man frowned.

"It would also be important she gets there on time if she wishes to get better acquainted."

"I'll let her know," Samus mumbled, stifling a yawn.

"Hmm, good day to you," he bowed his head.

"Yeah, whatever," Samus shut the door.

She rubbed her forehead tiredly as she made her way over to the bed of her roommate. She could see the valley of blankets formed by her body.

"Hmm…" Samus smiled gently then tugged at the covers. "Hey kid, the man…"

But when she pulled away the sheets, Zelda was nowhere in sight.

"What?" Samus was now on full-alert mode, glancing around the room.

She looked into the bathroom, the closet, everywhere.

No sign of her.

_Oh, oh, this isn't good._

Samus paced back and forth, grabbing her head worriedly.

_Why am I getting so upset over this?_

Whatever was the case, she was immensely concerned for Zelda. She knew that the new girl wasn't used to this place yet and there would be some complications involved for her. Then when the hunter thought about some of the men whom could just be…plain uncouth and of the worst possibility that could happen to Zelda, that gave reason for her to be worried.

_Oh man, I need to find her_

She then hastily threw on her jacket not bothering to change out of her pajamas and ran out of the room down the stairs, her legs pumping.

_I'll never forgive myself if something happens to her_

…

Zelda walked down the concrete pavement. It was early in the morning, the sky blanketed by sheets of gray clouds. Hardly anyone was out. She was alone.

She shivered slightly in the chill of the morning air.

Earlier, back at the apartment; as Zelda listened to Samus's snoring, she thought about Link.

Was he here?

He had to be, he was the one that led her into this trouble in the first place after all. Then she worried about Ganondorf too. Was he at this moment wreaking vengeance?

It was decided then, she was going out now.

So she dressed and stepped over to Samus's bed where she whispered: "I'll be going out okay?"

The slumbering woman only muttered unintelligibly in reply, turning her back to Zelda.

"Okay, I'll be back soon," Zelda patted the mattress then she left the dorm.

And so here she was; standing by a still fountain with nobody around but herself.

_Now what?_

She had no idea where to begin as she looked around uncertainly at her surroundings. Judging the situation, she'd figured Link had been here before so he must know his way around and he was an early bird so he wouldn't be back at the apartment.

Zelda sighed, looking down at the strange bronze coins at the bottom of the fountain.

"You all right?"

Zelda turned around to see another woman before her. She seemed older than her, with baby blue eyes and puffy canary yellow hair. She was in a dress like Zelda, only it was overwhelmingly pink. She seemed perky but Zelda could tell she was an adult as well.

"You seem pretty lost," she said, surveying Zelda.

"Ummm…" Zelda stumbled with her words. "Well…"

She looked around but she and the other woman were pretty much alone.

"I'm looking for a friend, but I don't know where to start."

"Oh, a friend?" the stranger cocked her head interestingly, walking closer to Zelda. "What is his name?"

"Oh, he's Link," Zelda replied.

"Oh him, yes, I've heard of him," the woman put a finger on her chin.

"He's very well known," she added, noticing the surprise in Zelda's face.

"You know him?" the princess gasped. "Have you been here before?"

"Technically no," the woman shrugged. "But I've been around long enough to know all about this place.

"You might find him over there," she pointed to a domed building, the same one which Zelda and Samus had visited the day before. "Would you like me to show you the way?"

Zelda stared at her for a moment. She seemed nice enough.

"That would be appreciated."

As they walked to the building, the new woman introduced herself. "My name is Peach Toadstool, I'm a princess from the land of Mushroom Kingdom."

"Oh, I'm a princess too!" Zelda bowed her head respectfully. "My title is Princess Zelda of Hyrule."

"Zelda? That's a very regal name," Peach smiled. "I envy that, my mother was hungry when she named me."

She giggled at her small joke.

"So what brings you here?" Peach asked. "Mario-that's my friend-told me about it and so I knew I just had to come, I insisted on it and he…"

She paused as she saw Zelda's emotionless face.

"Oh, I take it you didn't come here by choice?" she spoke softly.

"No," Zelda frowned. "That is why I need to find Link, so I can talk to him."

"I see," Peach nodded. "I'm sure we'll find him along other fighters, I want to introduce you to some of them."

She then led her inside and into another room where there was a small crowd of various size and species.

Peach pointed ones whom she knew out.

"See those guys in the overalls? They're Luigi and Mario," she pointed to a mustachioed duo, one which was lean and green garbed while the other was short and dressed in red. "And there's Fox, that guy over there-he and his friend Falco are kind of arrogant and there's those caped guys, their names are Marth and Roy, they're really nice but boys can be boys…."

She rambled on, naming characters while Zelda looked around. There was no sign of the familiar green tunic. She slumped her shoulders, sighing. Then Zelda herself was introduced to Peach's friends. She greeted them distractedly, her mind on other things.

"I'm sorry Link wasn't among them," Peach apologized.

"It's okay," Zelda exhaled, waving her hand.

"Would you like to go to the cafeteria?" her new friend asked. "You must be hungry for breakfast."

Come to think of it, she hadn't had a decent meal other than that sandwich since the night back in Hyrule. By her reasoning, she had gone nearly a day without food. And she was extremely thirsty.

"I think that would be a good idea," she raised her hands to her stomach.

…

"Zelda!"

Samus bent over, panting. At least I'm getting good exercise out of this.

She spat on the concrete sidewalk, straightening up. She looked around, she was standing beside a fountain which was now spurting with water. It had been nearly a half an hour since she began her search for the princess.

She then saw a man in a deep blue bodysuit with a red racer-helmet passing by.

"Hey man!" she called out. "Have you seen a young girl in a dress anywhere?"

Samus then stared at him suspiciously. She knew him to be Captain Falcon, which she took to be a jerk accounting for the fact he'd tried to hit on her in the past.

"What is she, your new girlfriend?" he sneered at her.

"Don't be silly!" Samus yelled back, with a slight blush. "I just need to find her, she happens to be very new here."

"That's new," he harrumphed. "I never thought you would actually show concern for another person."

"I'm not," Samus said dismissively. "I just don't want her getting into trouble.

"Hey! You haven't been trying anything funny with her, have you?"

"Whoa, I don't even know this girl," he backed away with his hands up. "But I will admit I did see a character like that going into that building with another woman."

Samus looked in the direction he was pointing.

"Hey, aren't you going to thank me for the tip?"

"Screw you," Samus walked away from him.

…

"I guess Link's not around either," Peach gulped.

"Don't worry about it," Zelda sighed, dragging her pancake around with her fork.

They were sitting at a table where they had devoured their breakfast. Peach had been trying to cheer up and convince her that her friend would show up soon but no avail.

Zelda then pushed her plate away.

"I should probably get back to my room," she said. " She might…"

"Zelda!" called out a familiar voice but not whom she had been expecting.

"Samus?" Zelda stood up confusedly to see the hunter stomp towards her.

She trembled for Samus looked anything but happy.

"Don't…ever…walk out…like that…" Samus gritted her teeth as she gripped Zelda's upper arms tightly but not too painful.

"But…" Zelda started but Samus's cold glare cut her off. "…"

"You can't just go running off like that," Samus spoke sternly to her. "It's not only dangerous in the fights, it's dangerous out here-understand?

"There are these guys…"

"I think you're being too hard on her personally," Peach muttered. "I think she can handle herself."

Samus looked up at her with mild confusion.

"I'm Peach," Peach answered for her. "I know you, you're Samus Aran, that bounty hunter whom everybody tells me is a real grouch."

The corner of Samus's lips twitched.

"How do you know?"

"It's pretty obvious, other than me and Zelda you're the only female around," Peach crossed her arms. "…I think…"

That wasn't meant to be offensive but it still annoyed Samus.

"Of course, because I must have worked hard enough for the damn Emissary to notice my 'worth'," Samus snarled, it was that one fact that gave her displeasure. "And now, it's picking out you pampered girls like cherries! What's so special about you I wonder? I mean you are princesses, that makes no sense for you to be noticed for fighting skills!"

"Samus?" Zelda timidly asked.

"I bet you would cry if your nail broke, wouldn't you?" Samus scoffed. "You shouldn't bothered, you have no chance here."

Peach 's face turned into an angry red.

"I will have you know I am an adept fighter!"

"You're just an old hag princess."

_Smack!_

Everybody in the cafeteria oohed. Zelda covered her eyes.

Peach's right hand quivered in midair, she was still blushing with fury.

Samus was still standing, she raised a hand to her cheek which was pink from the slap. She rubbed it tentatively then she laid her eyes on Peach. She scowled.

"No one calls me an old hag and gets away with it!" Peach said determinedly.

In a split second, both women collided as Peach began the charge. Samus held her back an arm's length as they wrestled around. Samus grabbed Peach's shoulders while the princess grabbed at her head, pulling her hair.

"You stupid old hag!"

"Man-lady!"

"No, Samus! Peach!" Zelda gasped, looking between at the women. "Please stop this!"

She tried to push against Samus, but the hunter was stronger and heavier than her so she turned to Peach.

"Stop this, you must!" Zelda pleaded.

Peach just kicked at Samus's leg in response.

Zelda shook her head in frustration.

Cripes, you're grown women for crying out loud.

"Zelda?"

Zelda knew that voice, she'd known it for almost half of her life. She turned around to see her old comrade, Link.

"Link!"

The struggling continued on in the background while she ran to him and hugged him around the torso.

"Oh Link! I've been looking for you!" she held him. "You had me worried."

"Same for me," he sighed, patting her head.

"OOF!!!!"

He keeled over, groaning with pain as Zelda had punched him in the gut.

Samus and Peach stopped fighting, they stared at her impressed.

"Zelda," he gasped, coughing.

"What is this place, Link? Why did you bring me here?" Zelda gritted with anger, her fist shaking. "Why did you bring me to a world where everybody fights?

"I want to go home, Link."

"Zelda…" he inhaled, clutching his stomach. "You can't."

Zelda blinked.

"Wh…why not?"

"Zelda, once you stepped into this world," he exhaled. "There was no going back, that was their way of things."

Zelda's shoulders trembled.

"Y…You mean…I'm not going to see Hyrule…my home…and…Impa ever again?"

"At least, not for a long while," Link bowed his head. "I'm sorry Zelda."

Zelda bit her lip, her eyes filling with tears.

"You…you…" she shook her head.

She let another punch fly, this time hitting Link right in the nose.

Zelda let out a wail and ran away, sobbing.

"Zelda?" Samus called as she ran past.

She let go of Peach whom tumbled to the ground and went after Zelda. She found her curled up with her head in her knees at the end of the cafeteria, near the salad bar. Samus knelt down to her.

"Zelda? Kid, you okay?"

Zelda let out another wail, her chest heaving with her sobs.

"Don't call her kid!" Peach scolded.

Samus scowled at her then turned back to Zelda.

"Here, eat this," Samus pulled out a chocolate bar from her jacket which she had grabbed the day before. "It'll help you calm."

"What's that?" Zelda rubbed her eyes, sniffling. She had never seen chocolate before.

"It's delicious, trust me," Samus broke off a piece and held it out to her. "Eat it."

Zelda stared at it for a moment then allowed Samus to feed her the candy.

She chewed slowly then let out a stifled sob.

"Let it all out…" Samus sighed. "Enjoy the chocolate…"

Zelda began crying more freely now, leaning her head against Samus's chest.

"Goddess…it's so _good_."

"Uhhh…" Samus stammered embarrassedly, unsure what to do.

She patted Zelda's back awkwardly. "Uh…it's just chocolate."


	7. Advice

Never Alone

Chapter 7

"Are you sure you'll be all right?"

"Yes, thank you for your concern, Peach."

Zelda let out a deep sigh then looked up at Samus. "And Samus, thank you too."

Samus's cheeks blushed. "Unh…At least you're okay now."

Peach rolled down her white sleeve, checking her wristwatch.

"I have to go now," Peach said as she pulled her glove back up. "And Zelda…don't feel too bad, I'm sure you'll grow to like this place regardless."

She shot Samus a suspicious look then left the cafeteria.

Samus stared at the door which she had exited through for a moment, then glanced over to Link whom was holding his nose; it had begun to bleed. He looked away in shame.

"What's your deal with him?" the hunter asked. Zelda looked down at her knees forlornly.

"He was my friend," she replied with no emotion.

"So HE is your friend!" Samus exclaimed. "Now I remember where I had heard that name, he's a fighter too."

"He lied to me," Zelda continued, her voice straining. "He led me here, he said it would be great and fun and nothing would happen to me…but he was wrong! This place is bad; you said it yourself with all that stupid fighting that's part of it."

"…I'm sorry…" Samus raised a hand to Zelda's shoulder. She wasn't sure why she had done so, she just did.

"I feel awful, I hurt Link," Zelda sighed. "I shouldn't be, but I am."

She trembled then buried her face into her knees, whimpering.

"Ohh…why did he have to bring me to a place like this?"

"Oh Zelda…" Samus sighed, then she looked back to Link whom was now checking his nose carefully for any broken cartilage. "Um…maybe you should talk to him?"

She was unsure as she wasn't used to dealing with conflicts between other people.

"I can't…" Zelda moaned, shaking her head. "I'm hurting…I need to…"

She raised her arms, inhaling deeply.

"I don't know," she exhaled, letting her arms fall. "But I really don't want to talk to him right now."

"You mean you want it off your mind," Samus said.

"Exactly," she nodded in reply.

"Hmm…" Samus pondered for a minute. Then she remembered the man's visit from earlier this morning about the orientation. That could help keep Zelda's mind occupied, away from negative thoughts.

"I know something that could help, there's going to be a session for newcomers involving the basic rules and such," she explained. "That would be good, I mean it'll keep you busy so you don't…you know…"

Zelda only gazed at Samus gloomily.

"Is it going to involve fighting?"

Samus gritted her teeth.

"Well…yes, they may want to test you but there's really no choice is there? We're stuck here anyway, you and me."

"I suppose you have a good point," Zelda sighed. "…I just wish I could go home…"

"Sorry," Samus stood up then helped her up to her feet. "Come on, let's go."

As they walked outside, Samus mentioned to Zelda: "You know, if it makes you feel better, Link sometimes gets a swelled head with all that attention he gets."

Zelda laughed timidly.

"I could see that, but really I don't want to talk about him either."

Yet, Zelda's mood had brightened at this comment.

When they made it to the building where the orientation was to be, they were greeted by the same man they had met before.

"Oh, it's you again."

"If you care, you're late," he frowned at them, eying Samus. "I suppose YOU can tell her all about the rules later."

"Um, sure I will do that," Samus shrugged. She had forgotten what they were.

"You're just in time for the skills test," he spoke to Zelda. The princess gulped nervously. "Now ladies, I must be on my way."

"Hey," Samus called out before he could leave. "If we're going to run into you this often, at the least you should tell us your name."

The man was silent for a moment.

"John," he said then he walked away.

"John?" Samus raised an eyebrow. "That's a really generic name."

"Um, Samus?" Zelda asked shyly. "If you don't mind, could you stay with me a bit longer? I mean…"

"Sure, I was going to anyway," Samus replied. "There's nothing for me to do today anyway, yet.

"Besides, I would like to see you in action."

"…Really?" Zelda blushed. "But…"

"Don't think I'm doing this to be friendly," Samus rolled her eyes. "I just want to see what I'm up against when I fight you."

"Ohh…" Zelda sighed sadly.

"Calling newcomer, Princess Zelda!" blared the intercom. "Calling Princess Zelda!"

"You're up!" Samus shouted and before Zelda could reply, she was pushed down the narrow corridor by strong hands.

Soon the young Hylian reappeared outside, shielding her eyes from the bright sun. She heard the door slam behind her loudly. When her eyes had accustomed to the light, she saw she was in a flat area, the size of a tennis court.

"Umm…" she looked around, unsure what to do.

Were there going to be beasts or a gladiator she had to fight? She shivered at the uneasy thought.

Then she stamped her foot down on the dirt. No! Remember Impa's words, she reminded herself. She must endure whatever came her way, she was going to be prepared for it. She wasn't going to stand around like a, well, a helpless princess. Still, she was nervous about what she might face.

After what seemed like hours, a distorted voice echoed through the stadium like an overlord being, making Zelda jump.

"Princess Zelda, are you ready?" it boomed from nowhere.

"Umm…yes," Zelda replied timidly, swallowing. Her throat was parched.

"Then be prepared to fight in one…two…"

"Wait…" Zelda started but it was too late.

At the sound of buzzer on 'three!', she felt herself flown against the dirt, her backbone sore with pain. Impa would have scolded her for not watching her back.

She rolled over to see a human like being made completely of purple wires, there were another four like it. They seemed to crackle with electricity, Zelda realized they weren't alive. That gave her a sense of strange relief, but it wasn't the time to be paying attention to their features, it was time to battle. Zelda scrambled to her feet, darting out of the way as it slammed down onto the ground with its elbow. The other figures went after her, throwing jabs and spinning kicks at her. She deflected them with a magical blue barrier which she summoned up with the power of her Triforce. They kept attacking her, forcing her to back away, repelling their blows. When she was cornered, she teleported out of their range. She paused for a second, yet they continued after her tirelessly.

She then remembered Impa's advice, she had listened to them after a sparring practice with her attendant.

_If you ever face off against an enemy, it is important to take both equal defensive and offensive moves. You must never overdo either of them, soon you would tire and they would overwhelm you. Remember this, Zelda._

Impa was right; Zelda couldn't keep running, she had to fight back too. As the fighters came for her, she focused all her energy into her right hand, it sparkled with a magical aura. She then slammed it into the faceless head of the closest fighter. It ricocheted away like a rubber ball, disappearing in midair. She repeated this with two more of them, but they kept closing in on her. So she did a backward cartwheel, kicking them out of the way and finished with a blast of fire, burning three more of the wire people. Yet, they still went after her restlessly, punching vigorously.

_Where do they keep coming from?_

Zelda took a sharp blow in the gut and backed away, cursing herself for not being more careful. She blocked their attacks with her arms, ignoring the aching in her stomach. Her limbs were beginning to tire, the sore in her back worsened, but she must not let her guard down no matter what. This was like practice with Impa, they would keep fighting until she called it a day. The princess barely zapped two fighters as she kept her distance from them. She was breathing heavily, she could feel exhaustion taking its toll. Don't give up. Her forehead and neck were damp with sweat; she knocked away yet another one. The hot sun beat down on Zelda ever so relentlessly as she fought with more of the wire fighters. When will this end?

Just as she thought she was about to collapse, the wire men suddenly vanished as if they had never been there at all.

"What…?" she blinked.

"Time is up, you have done well Princess Zelda," announced the speaker. "You may leave the battle area."

Zelda exhaled, wiping her wet forehead as she bent over to catch her breath.

….

Meanwhile, while Zelda had been battling against the wire men, Samus had been standing in the spectator seats with few other Smashers. She kept her arms crossed as she watched her every move.

"I may have underestimated her a bit…" she gave a small smile, impressed by her abilities.

….

"Wow, you were just amazing!"

"Peach? You were here too?"

"Of course, " Peach marveled. "You did a pretty good job there."

"Really?" Zelda said with surprise. "I thought I was done for out there…"

"That was impressive work you did out there," Samus said from the back and Zelda turned to see her.

"However, that was nothing compared to the fighters you will face later on," Samus frowned. "Those which you fought were just simulations, the real fighters are much smarter and tougher."

"Gee, must you put her down?" Peach put her hands onto her hips.

"She may have a point," Zelda admitted, then pulled at the collar of her top which was drenched with perspiration. "Ugh, I need a wash. Can we go back to the apartment?"

Samus nodded.

"Wait, you room with her?" Peach expressed in horror. "THAT woman? Oh, you poor thing, you should room with me instead. I have a room to myself so there's enough space."

"Lucky for you," Samus sneered.

"Uhh…thanks for your offer," Zelda smiled weakly. "But I'm fine, honestly."

Samus stared at her questionably. She recalled the night fright the princess had last night. Was it possible she might be worried it would happen again and she didn't want to embarrass herself with more people? Samus scoffed, dismissing it.

_That's none of my concern._

"Hmmm…" Peach narrowed her eyes at the bounty hunter. "Well, if you say so, I'll see you later then?"

"Okay."

"You shouldn't get too friendly with the people here," Samus said as they walked down the corridor back to the main hall.

"Why not?"

"They're fighters as we are too," Samus added sternly. "If you get too soft with them outside of battle, it may get in way of your fighting when you face off against them."

"You mean I'll have to fight Peach…and Link too?" Zelda looked back. "But…uh…"

"See what I mean? You're reconsidering," she frowned. "Here's my advice, forget they were ever your friends."

"I couldn't do that!" Zelda uttered in disbelief.

"Do you want to survive this world or not?" Samus snapped. "Then remember what I said, it'll be easier for you."

"Look," Zelda retorted, forcing the hunter to take a step backwards. "You can go keep your own way and I will keep mine."

"Hmph…suit yourself," Samus crossed her arms irritably.

"I would rather keep my friends than become a hermit crab like yourself if you don't mind," Zelda said defensively, imitating her behavior. "Why do you even bother talking to me, anyway?"

She was intrigued at this for she had noticed Samus often changed between moods around her. Sometimes she would be a grouch, other times she seemed to show concern and cared like a human being should. Right now, she was being downright crabby.

"You really are a piece of a work," Samus smirked. "Fine, I'll keep my trap shut, but don't come crying to me when one of your so called pals beats you up because you refused to stand against them in favor of 'friendship'."

"I…" Zelda lowered her head. "…I didn't mean it like that…"

Samus just cleared her throat and went down the hall, so Zelda followed close behind. She looked along the walls distractedly, taking note of their small details. Then something caught her attention. It was a huge white board, filled with many intersecting lines and squares, stacked up like a pyramid. The sheer size of it was what attracted her in the first place; it was larger than her and Samus together.

"Hey, Samus!" she called out; the hunter stopped a couple of footsteps away. "What is this?"

Samus looked up at the board then replied in a bored tone: "Oh, it's just for tournaments."

"Tournaments?"

"Yeah, this is a major one," she explained. "The Emissary will pick out the candidates along the fighters at this bottom rung then the winners battle their way to the top at that box up here."

"Oh…that must get brutal."

_You don't know the half of it, _Samus thought solemnly.

"Samus?"

"Mmm?"

"Did you ever make it to the top?" Zelda asked softly.

Samus was silent for a moment then she turned her back to Zelda.

"Can we just go back to our room?'

"Samus?"

But she ignored her, continuing down the corridor. Zelda sighed, going after her.

Eventually they reached the apartment complex and went up the stairs leading back to their floor. Once inside the dorm, Samus pointed out the bathroom and its works considering Zelda wasn't used to the modern technologies yet.

"This is where you do your business, get my meaning?" Samus pointed towards a smaller room within the room then showed Zelda the shower. "And this is where you can wash up."

Zelda looked over it curiously, nodding lightly. "I think I understand now."

"Good, if you need me I'll be just beyond this door."

Samus left, shutting the door behind and went to sit down on the couch. However, she had barely picked up the remote when Zelda called for her.

"What now?" she grumbled with annoyance as she stepped into the bathroom. She blushed brightly when she noticed Zelda was wrapped in only a white towel. "Uhh…Zelda?"

"Er…the shower doesn't seem to work," the princess pointed timidly to the showerhead.

"What? That's odd," Samus squinted at it. "Let me see."

She took off her jacket and climbed in the shower, fiddling with the metal nozzle. "Weird, I don't see anything wrong…"

She didn't have time to finish her sentence as Zelda had turned the wheel for the shower the other way. Samus was met with a full blast of warm water onto her face.

Zelda immediately turned the knob back, her mouth gaping open with shock.

Samus spluttered, wiping the excess water from her eyes. She shook her wet hair then stared down at Zelda with displeasure.

"Whoops…maybe I should have tried turning it the other way earlier…" Zelda hunched her shoulders embarrassedly. "…Sorry…"

Samus took a deep breath, exhaling. She couldn't blame the girl for not knowing; she hadn't shown her how to turn it on.

"No, it's okay…" Samus sighed, waving her hands then checked her damp clothes. "Ugh, I'm soaked, I need to go change."

She then stepped out, grabbing a nearby washcloth and dried her face.

"You can handle this yourself now," she threw it away and left the bathroom.

Samus sat down beside her bed, pulling out a dry shirt and pants from her suitcase.She switched them on then was just about to put the damp clothing away when she heard Zelda again.

"Samus?"

She hastily stood up, facing Zelda. Had she watched her change?

"What?" she asked, bit flustered.

"Um, about that advice," Zelda answered shyly. "I know you meant well, but…well, you were pretty harsh about it."

Samus remained quiet.

"I can't turn away my friends, you know," Zelda inhaled. "But I do see your point about inside battle…"

"You know what?" Samus sighed. "Just go back to your shower, it's nothing."

Zelda bowed her head and returned to the bathroom.

Samus rubbed her forehead then lay back onto her bed. She could hear water running as she stared up at the ceiling. She closed her eyes.

_I was only trying to help._


	8. Two Worlds

Never Alone

Chapter 8

Author's Note: Finally, I come out with a new chapter, I must thank you readers for all the support! I'm very sorry that it's short-and perhaps bit boring...-but I'm just warming up, it is likely the next one may be longer!

I would also like to make this important note now that Brawl is now out. Never Alone was started way back in fall, long before the release and I kept hearing the name 'Subspace Emissary' so I thought it would be a good name for the 'organization' that hosts the SSB tournaments. I have been mistaken only slightly when I discovered what it really is, but I still choose to use this name as it is eventually going to be an important part later on…

Also, I would like to note to the future new readers that 'Never Alone' takes place in the Melee era, not Brawl

……

As Samus lay back on her bed with her eyes closed, she heard the rushing of water end and light footsteps back into the room.

She half-opened her eyes, tilting her head towards her roommate's bed.

"Ow, ow, ow…" Zelda groaned as she sat down with a hand to her lower backside.

She was redressed in her gown though not entirely. Her moaning concerned the older woman.

"You all right?" Samus asked, sitting up.

"Huh?" Zelda glanced towards her then resumed her rubbing. "Uh…yes…it hurts a lot though…"

"That must be from when the wire man zapped you," Samus sighed, shaking her head. "You better get used to it. You'll be facing a lot worse than a sore backside in the upcoming battles."

"Oh dear…" Zelda exhaled sharply.

Seeing her in pain was getting on Samus's nerves though not in an irritable way. She was feeling bit awful in fact and decided she'd do something about it. Besides, this could be a good way to make up for her previous behavior earlier.

"…Um…" Samus mumbled, picking at the mattress. "…I could make it better for you…"

"Really, how?" Zelda replied curiously.

"Uh…" A slight blush had rose in Samus's face. "…I could…massage your back…"

"You would?" Zelda said gratefully then turned wary. "Wait…why?"

"Does it matter?" Samus huffed, turning her head aside.

Zelda giggled, rolling over onto her front side. "Right…"

Samus took this as a sign of a 'yes' and slid over to her bedside.

"Okay, where does it hurt?"

"Here," Zelda pointed to the sore spot.

"Okay, I got it," Samus climbed onto the bed and put her hands on the princess's back.

They heated up on contact; she could feel her face go warm and gritted her teeth.

"Don't think about it…" she muttered to herself then began her handiwork.

"Oh!" Zelda gasped as Samus pushed down on her. "That feels really good!"

"Like it?" Samus smirked, pressing down her hands.

"Yes…" she sighed softly in reply. "Do you do this for a living? Because you're really good at this…"

Samus coughed. "Sort of…"

"What _do_ you do anyway?" Zelda asked, glancing back at her.

Samus hesitated.

"I'm not sure if you'd like to hear it."

"Why not?" Zelda sat up.

"Well…uh…" Samus stammered, avoiding eye contact. "It's that…it's not a pleasant one…"

"Oh, do tell me," Zelda leaned forward, insistent. "I've told you a bit of myself, I want to hear about you and…well, not every job is pleasant, and being a princess can be bit stressful."

"You don't understand, this is ugly business," Samus frowned but saw that Zelda wasn't going to let it go so she resigned, "…all right, I'm a bounty hunter, happy?"

"A bounty hunter?" Zelda tilted her head. "But…isn't that…"

"Yeah, I have to catch and kill people for a living," Samus crossed her arms, turning her back on Zelda. "I told you it was an ugly business."

"B-but…why would you do that?"

"That…" Samus paused,"…is a very personal matter."

"Oh…I'm sorry…I didn't mean to…" Zelda whispered, her fingers on her mouth.

"Besides, it's not just the hunting," Samus still did not face her, "I have to go on missions…very difficult missions where the heads of the Galactic believe only myself can handle…"

There was a moment of silence then Zelda spoke up, bit timidly. "E-excuse me…hope you don't mind my asking b-but…what's the Galactic?"

"Galactic Federation," Samus replied. "It's an alliance of planets thoughout the universe, my job for it is focused on taking down the universe's most despicable aliens and protecting the galaxies."

As she had said all this, she remembered her previous mission she had been sent out on before being dragged into the twisted world of the Emissary. The Space Pirates…she clenched her fist, gritting her teeth as her anger burned to the boiling point…no doubt they were already wreaking havoc with those hazardous materials she had been warned of.

"Damn those Space Pirates!" she yelled, slamming her fist down onto the mattress.

Zelda was quiet then she started. "Those…you said…are they…?"

"Yes…" Samus exhaled deeply then looked at her. "Look…can we not talk about this?"

Zelda noted the solemn expression on her face and nodded slowly. "Okay…but you mentioned 'space' and 'galaxies'…" she gave a gasp, her eyes widening. "Y-you…you…"

Samus couldn't help being amused at the younger woman's bewilderment.

"Yeah, we can travel through the stars from where I come from," she smirked.

"B-but…" Zelda stammered. "Y-you must be a goddess!"

Samus blushed pinkly at that comment. "No…we're just…very advanced…from what I've heard of your background, I can safely assume it's not even up-to-date to the technology here at the Emissary."

Zelda nodded as if she understood a word of it, breathing in softly. "But…it must be amazing…traveling…"

"It's bit boring sometimes, actually," Samus mumbled, rubbing her neck.

"Still…" Zelda sighed, leaning back on her pillows. "It's interesting…"

"It's tough," Samus muttered irritably-she was still thinking bitterly about her unauthorized exit from her world, she didn't need more reminders. "I really don't want to talk anymore of this, okay?"

Samus then stood up from the bed and went over to her own.

"…Would you like to hear about my home?"

Samus paused, her hands on the covers. She turned around, seeing Zelda lying on her side.

"…Sure," Samus nodded slightly, sitting down.

Zelda smiled. "It's a very beautiful place; from where I resided, you could almost see it all if you knew the right place to stand. There would be the town in front of the castle and beyond that were the meadows which in summer, you could see wildflowers blossoming. Further on, you could see the giant mountains, the smoke wafting from the Death Mountain, which was a large volcano…still further on, were the green forests which you could watch swaying in the breeze…"

Samus was in awe. She had never heard someone describe it all in a such full and amazing detail. In fact, she'd never really considered such thoughts, but here was Zelda playing with her imagination…what was it with her, tonight?

"And people!" Zelda sighed emphatically. "Races of all sorts…Hylians as myself…Gorons, the lovable rock creatures…Zoras, the amphibious sort…and the Kokiri, those little children which Link told me of, whom never grow up…Gerudos, a race of only women in the deserts…and there used to be the Sheikah, which Impa…"

She stopped, lowering her head. Samus sensed something was wrong.

"…Zelda?" she leaned forward tentatively. "You all right?"

"…I miss my home…" Zelda whispered sadly.

"…I'm sorry…" Samus said sensibly.

"…Do you miss your world too?" Zelda asked, raising her head.

Samus blinked. Well, that was a curious question. She thought about her life in space; chasing down rogues and missions, hardly ever enjoying a moment of rest…She couldn't place a thing about it that she didn't find so tiring. Still, she didn't want to be in this world all the same…but…what _did_ she miss?

"Well…" she looked away. "…I'm not so sure…"

While Zelda drifted off to sleep, Samus kept her gaze through the window beside her bed, watching the night skies.

_You're interesting Zelda, you make me think._

--

Deep into the night, Samus awoke to a disturbance nearby. Groggily, she sat up and turned on the bedside lamp. The first thing she saw was Zelda thrashing about under her covers. Drawn into action, Samus ran to her and placed her hands on her trembling shoulders.

"Zelda! Zelda!" Samus called. "Wake up!"

Eventually Zelda woke with a start, gasping for air. "Oh…oh…"

She gave a whimper, covering her face as she rolled onto her side.

"…Zelda?" Samus raised a hesitant hand, patting her gently on the arm. "…You just had a bad dream…"

Zelda sniffed, exhaling. "…yeah…"

Samus paused. She had known her share of nightmares in the past and the best way to go about them was not try to force them out, but rather think or talk them over…perhaps distract yourself…

"…Do you want to talk about it?" she asked quietly.

Zelda stared up at her for a moment then shook her head lightly. "N-no…I'll be fine…"

"Fine, don't tell me," Samus said in exasperation, but then it was Zelda's business, not hers. "But it's no good worrying over it, trying to forget it, just you know."

"…I'll remember that…" Zelda nodded. "Good night…"

"Hmm," Samus returned her bed, shaking her head.

_Really, what am I to do with you?_


End file.
